It Started With an Argument
by Muirnin
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have a huge argument ... but something happens that will change not only their lives but everything they ever knew about themselves and each other. - Rating for Future chapters
1. Chapter 01 - It Started with an Argument

_§____**It Started with an Argument**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_**Author's Note: Yes LADY LUNA **… here's another one … Why oh WHY couldn't I write this much when I as doing Harry and Hermione fics! Oh well … BE FORWARNED … This is a Hummelberry ROMANTIC story … anything Glee related belongs to Ryan Murphy & et al. and Fox … and remember … I am an addict when it comes to reviews … I beg of you … FEED MY ADDICTION … its better for the body then some of the vices out there …_

_Oh Dear … the characters have taken over the keyboard and this is starting to write itself … I think it may end up multi-chaptered … Oh what is a writer supposed to do …_

**HUMMEL-BERRY LOFT, BUSHWICK, NY**

It wasn't the first time that Rachel had done something that had upset Kurt to the point that they stopped talking … but it was the first time that even if they argued that she didn't come home … Kurt paced the floor wondering where she was and thinking about what she had said … what she had done.

She had spent money that they really didn't need to spend on a car … She said she was tired of taking the subway or bus to get to the theater and so she had decided to get a car. He hadn't even seen it yet and already didn't like it … All he knew was that it was paid in full and fully insured …

It wasn't that they had a whole lot of bills that were overdue since they were both getting paid well … at both the diner, with the band and then her at the theater and him with … he had already gone from Intern to paid personal assistant … of course he had heard the grumblings from some of the other interns … claiming that he had Isabelle wrapped around his little finger … but he knew the way it went …

He had actually come up with a number of great ideas for the website and also showed Isabelle some of his brand new designs … She was STILL trying to convince him to go to the Fashion Institute of Technology … even after he got his degree in Theater … she still thought he should get his degree in Fashion … and although Rachel had loved having him at NYADA with her … she had privately agreed with Isabelle that Kurt was very gifted with fashion … even though she herself had reverted back from Slutty Barbie to badly dressed toddler after Finn passed away …

No the entire argument had been the fact that Rachel had done something on her own and didn't even consult Kurt … and THAT is what really pissed him off. As it started to get dark he began worrying … and that is when he began to call … so far he had left 23 messages and sent 46 texts trying to find out where she was … Of course he knew she wouldn't respond to any of them after what had happened to Quinn a few years ago … but still …

He ran downstairs to their neighbor's apartment who said if he ever needed a vehicle that he had one that Kurt could use … well vehicle was subjective as what he had was a motorcycle … but Kurt looked at it as a challenge … having been around anything with tires his entire live thanks to his dad … He knew how to ride one safely and was also licenced. He also knew he looked good in leather …

He grabbed his utility bag with some tools and other survival gear such as duct tape and headed out. He tried to think where she would have gone … so he first headed to the theater but it was closed up … then thought about NYADA but it was after hours as well. He called Santana and she said that Rachel was heading home … but Rachel had always called New York City home since they had gone to see Grease at McKinley …

On a chance he called Hiram and asked him if he had heard from Rachel.

"Yeah she called about six hours ago … said that she was coming home for a while … Kurt what happened … she sounded upset." Hiram asked.

"She bought a car and didn't tell me about it first and then we got into an argument. I had only meant that it would be a good idea to get the car checked out first … before she bought it … anyway … I am heading towards Lima … I'll see if I can catch up to her … if she gets there let her know I am on my way and please let her know I have the blue tooth on and want to talk."

"I will … I would head your way but as you know I don't drive … and LeRoy is in Akron for a meeting. Be safe … and don't rush … Rachel will be fine." Hiram said confident sounding. Of course … he was a nervous wreck … his baby girl was alone on the road and not answering her phone … He immediately called LeRoy to let him know what was happening with their baby girl … even at 27 years old she would ALWAYS be their baby girl.

Kurt had gassed up and started heading on the normal route that they traveled when they had rented a car and drove to Lima … figuring that she would have followed that same path … but then he remembered there was that one time that she had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the middle of nowhere … He wondered if she had done the same exact thing this time.

Going on his instincts Kurt took the turn to no where … and soon found about half way to their destination a car sitting by the side of the road … with the driver trying to get a signal on her phone … smiling to himself he pulled up behind her and walked to the drivers side and knocked softly on the window. She looked up and even in the dark she could tell who it was … she rolled down the window.

"How did you know I had broken down?" Rachel asked.

"Seriously … you are asking ME that … I have know you for a lot of years Rachel and if anyone was going to have car trouble it would be you … and why you may ask … you have lived with someone who has spent their entire life around cars … but is not 'into' cars … come on now … why do you think I wanted to check the car out before you bought it … that was the only reason I was mad … now let's get you to pop the hood and let me take a look …

While she was popping the hood of the car Kurt had pulled out a pair of coveralls that he only wore for the really messy things and put them on over the leathers he wore.

He took the ball cap out of his bag and put it on backwards then went to work under the hood … periodically having Rachel turn the key so he could hear the sound that was going on.

He'd go to his bag and pull something out and crank on something else … finally he disconnected all of the plug wires, took out the spark plugs and readjusted the spacings … then tucked them all back together again. Still the car wouldn't start … Kurt then went to the back of the car and got down on his back and looked at the gas tank … there underneith was a small hole … small enough to lose enough gas so that she would be out sooner than they thought.

"Honey … when was the last time you bought gas?" Kurt hollared up front.

"Only about 40 miles ago … filled it up … why …" Rachel answered.

"Turn the key and tell me what the gas tank registers at …" Kurt asked her …

"This can't be right … its saying I am out of gas! I filled the tank up!" Rachel was on the verge of crying …

"Ok let's get you somewhere you can rest … I need to get a tow truck out here so we need to get to somewhere that there is a phone signal …" Kurt said jotting down the licence plate number and the mile marker in his notebook.

"You want me to ride that with you?" Rachel asked looking at the motorcycle with wariness.

"Well it's either that or I leave you here … we are still about 300 miles from Lima … so I am not driving you all the way to your Dads and coming back … I mean seriously if I was going to do that I would get the tow truck from Dad's shop and bring it back and take the car to his shop." Kurt commented

"Why don't we do that … I mean I know it's an additional 10 hours both ways but it would probably be best to get it into Burt's shop … I mean … that is sort of where I was heading before I broke down … I wanted Burt to check out the car for me …" Rachel said sheepishly.

"Dad taught me everything I know about cars Rach … I could have saved you the trip …" Kurt said mentally kicking himself for pulling a told you so without saying it …

"I didn't know you knew about cars … it's such a guy thing and you aren't much into guy stuff …" Rachel said "I'm sorry?"

"You are forgiven … that's all I really needed to hear … Come on … lets get you warmed up and get you fed … when he looked in the car he had seen a few empty bottle waters and some vegan snack food …

They pulled into a motel and Kurt got a room for them for the night. He called Rachel's dads and let them know where they were and what he had found out about the car. He figured if he could get the car into a shop that the gas tank could be repaired other than that the car seemed to be alright.

He called his dad's shop and Burt was in town and explained about the car and the gas tank needing work … his dad told him that he would be out in a few hours with the tow truck and bring it back to Lima … He then called their neighbor and told him what had happened when he found Rachel … his neighbor had laughed and told him if it's the guy I am thinking of then he knew what happened and that Rachel had bought the car from and she was not the first one that had been taken by him …

His neighbor told him that he was sorry that Rachel got used that way … to make up for it he was going to give Kurt the motorcycle in exchange for Kurt doing some work on some of the vehicles that they had … he also told Kurt that he was going to let the guy know about the car and see if he could get some of Rachel's money back … at least to help pay for the replacement of the gas tank.

Kurt agreed … didn't bother telling their neighbor that it wouldn't cost him anything … thanks to his Dad.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked when he walked back into the room and saw the sobbing girl on the bed staring at the phone in her hand.

"I'm so sorry Kurt … I am so sorry …" Rachel sobbed.

Kurt then realized that she MUST have listend to or read some of the messages … and he cringed as he realized that some of them were rather toxic.

"No I'm sorry Rach I shouldn't have taken my anger out on your voice mail …" He said as he came over and gathered her into his arms. She was worn out … it had been a long and eventful day and she just couldn't take much more. "I bought us a veggie pizza from Dominos … you need to eat something … then you are going to go in take a hot bath or shower or whatever they have here … and then you are going to go to bed."

Rachel nodded then kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Thanks for forgiving me Kurt …"

"There's nothing to forgive … Pizza first … then while we eat you can tell me all about your misadventures today." Kurt teased.

As they ate Rachel had calmly told him about the car and the fact that it was almost like the one she had back home … except this one was a few years older … she said that she had remembered the wrong turn that she had done before but honestly thought she had not taken it … but when the car broke down in the middle of no where Pennsylvania … she knew she had done something wrong especially when she saw a sign for Altoona straight ahead … she KNEW that was wrong. The next road marker was supposed to be for Debois …

"Lets just agree no more one person road trips … ever …" Kurt said.

"Agreed … but I do like the car … at least while its running." Which caused Kurt to burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you do honey … Ok, Dad's going to be here in the morning … with the tow truck … I will have him follow me on the bike … you can either ride pillon again or you can ride with him … that will be your choice …" Kurt said.

"Ride with you … that way I have a reason to put my arms around you for a long time …" Rachel said.

"Like you even need a reason you goof ball. Maybe I will teach you to ride the motorcycle and then I can ride pillon with you and have my arms around you the whole way …" he added.

"That sounds like fun … so we now have a car and a motorcycle … maybe we need a trailer as well … then we won't use so much gas to get back home …" Rachel responded.

"Actually we already have one back at the shop … Don't you remember that trailer that dad had used to bring all of our stuff out from Ohio … that's mine I bought it when I had sold my SUV … we just didn't have anywhere to park it in the city …" Kurt explained.

After Rachel had gone through and taken her shower as well as done as much of a moisturizing treatment that she could in these primative conditions … Kurt took his turn. There fact that there was only being one bed was not anything new to the roomates as they frequently shared a bed for sleeping … their relationship was monogomistic while they weren't married … they also neither one of them had dated anyone not since Finn died and Blaine had broken Kurt's heart again by moving to California to go to Medical School out there.

As Kurt laid in the bed with Rachel tucked firmly into his arms he realized that she was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with … he kissed her on the temple and whispered goodnight … then slowly fell asleep as well.

When his phone rang several hours later it was his dad who had gone out to where the car was and towed it back to the motel and he was giving fair warning that he was coming to the motel room door. Kurt looked at how it would look to his dad that both he and Rachel were in the same bed then shook his head … after all these years he had to know that they had shared a bed before … possibly not dressed in so little …

The knocking on the door alerted him and he shook Rachel awake telling her that Dad was there. Rachel's eyes widened and dressed only in her underwear she scurried to the bathroom to change into what she wore the day before. Kurt grabbed his leather pants and threw them on as he answered the door.

"Hi Dad …" Kurt said giving his dad a hug.

"Hi son … Where's Rachel … Ah there she is" Burt asked and her coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush going in her mouth was answer enough.

"Hi Burt … sorry we are just waking up …" Rachel responded giving the older man a big hug "I'll be ready in a minute. Kurt can you get me some coffee when you get yours?"

Burt just watched the interaction between the two … he had thought of Rachel as a daughter type since long before Finn had died … "Don't worry about that I am taking the pair of you to breakfast."

"Great … let me just get myself going Dad and then we can be off … We are already to check out since we didn't have anything with us … persay" Kurt responded.

"By the way Rachel … cute little car … sort of reminds me of that one you had back in high school …" Burt commented

"I know that's what I told Kurt … but he's also got a motorcycle now too … I think I am going to need to get it fitted with a tow bar though …" Rachel said.

"Why a tow bar … planning on a camping trip?" Burt asked while Kurt was in the bathroom.

"Well we will need to get both vehicles back home to Bushwick and since my dads' bought the building we live in we actually have access to the underground parking without charge … which is nice since parking in New York is a nightmare normally … but now we will be able to park the car, the motorcycle as well as the trailer …" Rachel reasoned "Best of the strange situation of course … How are you doing? How's Carole?"

"Carole is doing really well … she is still out in Washington DC … she's gotten involved with some of the other Congress spouses regarding education and health reform … I think it's a wonderful thing she is doing … By the way she said something about you and Kurt possibly singing at one of our fund raisers?" Burt mentioned.

"Just let us know the time and place … I'm sure that _Pamela Lansbury_ will be wonderful for whatever event that you are having." Rachel said mentally putting into her schedule.

"Well actually from what Carole had said it would just be you and Kurt and not the entire band …" Burt clarified.

"Oh alright well we can do that … its been awhile since Kurt and I have performed by ourselves well other than what I've done with Funny Girl, Oklahoma and Evita … But sure … no worries" Rachel said.

"No worries about what?" Kurt asked as he came out of the bathroom all decked out in his leathers.

"Your dad was just telling me that you and I and not the band are going to be doing a benefit concert?" Rachel said. "It's been quite awhile since we sang a duet together … I mean not with that band that is."

"Oh so that's what Carole meant … Ok, well I am sure that Satan, Dani and Elliott won't mind … not sure what we will sing … we'll discuss it … I'm sure you have a bunch of ideas … But it will wait … well untill we get home …" Kurt said … "Now I NEED coffee … may we go now?"

"I'll meet you kids down at the diner on the other side of the office." Burt said as he quickly power walked towards the diner. Both Kurt and Rachel's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What's up with that? He usually waits for us to walk with him" Rachel mentioned.

"He probably is giving us a chance to say good morning to each other privately" Kurt smiled "Here give me a hug then we can go get breakfast."

"I love your hugs …" Rachel said as she squeezed him back "It's the best part of my morning. I'm sorry again for …"

"Remember what I said … you are already forgiven … besides … now we know … any big investments we do as a team and not a sole purchase." Kurt said.

"Unless it's a present for the other one?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Anything that costs that much … I've already got covered" He said as he kissed her on the nose. "Let's go before Dad starts ordering stuff that he shouldn't." Taking her hand they walked to the diner and found where Burt was already seated along with two additional cups of coffee.

"Oh Bless you Burt …" Rachel said as she took the hot cup of coffee and tested the taste. "Not as good as Kurt makes but its not bad."

"You kids amaze me … you have been living together for nearly 8 years and its like you are already married … I never could have done this with my best friend." Burt casually mentioned.

"Dad … you married your best friend … twice even … as in Mom … and then you repeated it a decade later when you married Carole …" Kurt said. "Rachel and I are very happy living together … except when we fight which isn't that often."

"Only when I do something extremely stupid or thoughtless" Rachel added.

"Which isn't as often as it was in High School …" Kurt continued.

"But we do enjoy living together … I don't think I could be this happy with anyone else … and I do include Finn with that remark … all these years later … I am glad that we didn't get married either time … As much as I had loved him … its not the same as what its been like with Kurt." Rachel said honestly. Kurt reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Same goes for Blaine … but I can't imagine what living with Blaine would have been like … but then I can't imagine what not living with Rachel would be like either …"

Burt listened to them as they talked about their living arrangements and just was amazed. He knew of people who would only get married just for the tax write offs … and here were these two who weren't getting married only because his son was gay … if you could call being in love with a woman as gay … there was only one relationship in his son's life and she was his life partner and was sitting right next to him …

"You know kids … with as long as you both have lived together … you know in some states … you could be considered common law spouses … like Alabama, Colorado, Kansas, Rhode Island, South Carolina, Iowa, Montana, Utah or Texas … of course you don't live in any of those states where it's legal … so if this was any other couple I was talking to … I would probably tell you to just get married … make it legal …" Burt said casually hoping they would take the bait "But I know you both have your own way of doing things … but remember … if you do decide to give me some grandkids … make it legal …"

"DAD! … we have never done … that …" Kurt said completely shocked where this conversation went. "I know you want grandkids … someday … and I know you and Carole thought it would be Finn and Rachel that gave them to you … but really?"

"Burt that is a wonderful thought but … ummm … after Finn died … I decided to just not get involved with anyone anymore … don't want to get hurt again." Rachel said still feeling the comfort of Kurt's hand tucked into hers.

"Fine … I won't say anymore …" Burt agreed … But internally he knew that was where these two were headed … it was just a matter of time …

The rest of breakfast went without any other uncomfortable discussions … which pleased Kurt and Rachel to know end. Kurt had thought about what his dad had been saying to them about making things legal between them … but he also was unsure of himself since he didn't even know if he would ever be able to consummate a relationship with her.

He did love her though … he had since high school … to what extreme did he love her that he was completely unsure of. Never the less … one day they would have an honest conversation about their relationship … he never thought of her as a hag as many would call a woman who spent all her time with a guy that was gay … to him she was his significant other … his partner … ah hell … she was his wife … in all but sex and name.

By the time they finished breakfast Burt walked them outside "Is there anything you need from your car Rachel before I take off with it? The weather between here and Lima is not bad …"

"Just my coat … that should do me for the ride … Oh I need a helmet …" Rachel said as she was grabbing her long wool coat from the back seat of the car.

"We will pick one up before we leave town …" Kurt assured her … while he had let her wear his helmet last night he was not comfortable with driving 5 more hours without one … anything could happen.

"Ok, you got plenty of money on you Kurt?" Burt asked for the 5th time.

"Yes Dad … I also have my credit cards and Rachel has hers as well … don't worry …" Kurt said with a smile … he always loved how concerned his dad would get … even when he was 28 years old …

Giving hugs all the way around they watched as Burt took the tow truck and headed back to Lima …

"You know he still makes me feel like I am that 8 year old boy who lost his mother …" Kurt said as he wrapped an arm around Rachel as they walked towards the nearest store.

"My dads' always treat me the same way … I mean they bought our building just because I didn't want them paying my rent anymore … I will always be their little girl … and believe it or not … Shelby does the same thing … trying to protect me and guide me and all that MOM stuff she didn't get to do when I was little." Rachel said then added "Kurt when did we get so old?"

"You aren't old honey … we are just two people who have lived very detailed lives … I'm sure there is not a thing about you that I don't know … and same goes for you about me … Its just the way that we have always been." Kurt said.

"Have you thought about what your dad was talking about at breakfast?" Rachel broached the subject.

"About getting married … honestly … yes I have … I mean … I was engaged to marry Blaine years ago … but sweetie I know I am gay … but at this point in time there is no person other than you that I want to spend the rest of my life with … but to be totally honest with you … a marriage also needs a physical aspect to it that I am not sure I can give …" Kurt said quietly "But I do love you very much … anyway … lets find you a helmet … maybe a nice bright pink one that screams diva." He laughed.

They found the local motorcycle shop in the main mall and went to look at all the helmets. They found a Vega helmet that had a bluetooth built into it and had swirls of pink, black and white … it was a bit pricey but it was well worth it …

After making their purchases and getting back on the bike they headed to the nearest gas station to fill up the bike. Kurt had also purchased saddle bags for the bike so they had somewhere to stow their purchases and belongings.

"You ready to go Rachel?" Kurt asked as he had climbed onto the bike.

"Yeah … almost … I just want to try one thing …" Rachel said and moved as close to Kurt as she possibly could and then kissed him on the mouth for the very first time … with as much love and passion as she possessed. Kurt was surprised by this but found he quite enjoyed it … and returned the kiss with the same furvor as it was given.

When they finally broke the kiss she looked at him and smiled "I'm ready when you are …"

"And you expect me to drive now? After you did that? You are so evil Rachel Berry …" Kurt smiled at the memory of the kiss "alright you proved your point …"

Rachel wrapped her arms around him and one hand went downwards and felt what she wanted to find … "Yes I do see that I did indeed make my point … of this demonstration …" she leaned up and whispered into his ear "As I said I am ready any time you are …"

"I'm sure you are … but let's not do this out on the road … I would much rather wait until tonight … when we have a bed and can … er … discuss this like adults." Kurt kissed her again then put his helmet on … and she secured hers … Her coat a long woolen duster style coat and it was blowing back behind her as she had her arms wrapped around Kurt as they took off.

They drove for about 2 hours and then they stopped at one of the rest stops along the way. Kurt had put Rachel up front and began showing her how the motorcycle worked … and started giving her instructions on how to ride it …

Rachel being a quick learner had gotten the hang of it quite well so they decided that they would see how she did for a little while. Kurt was careful not to distract her by teasing her the way she had teased him … he knew that was an accident waiting to happen.

About an hour outside of Lima they changed positions again but before they put their helmets back on Kurt kissed her deeply and told her that they would need to figure out which house they would sleep at …

At Rachel's it would be show tunes with her Dads until the wee hours of the morning and they possibly would let them share a bed … but nothing more.

At Kurt's there would be no sharing of beds … well at least he didn't think so … given the conversation that very morning … that might have changed. They would have to see when they got to the house.

Rachel sat behind Kurt again wrapping her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back. She felt as the cycle was revved up and they started to move.

It was about 15 minutes later that the sky went from sunny with clear blue skys to pitch black as night and pouring down rain.

Kurt turned the cycle off the side of the road and hid under the canopy of trees. It felt strange when they got off the bike they suddenly saw a flash like lightening and then the pouring rain continued … however the motorcycle, their helmets and everything including the clothes that they wore had changed.

Kurt stared at Rachel and the expression on his face told her everything … that he had no clue as to what happened.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 02 - As time goes on

_§____**It Started with an Argument**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_**Author's Note: Yes LADY LUNA **… here's another one … Why oh WHY couldn't I write this much when I as doing Harry and Hermione fics! Oh well … BE FORWARNED … This is a Hummelberry ROMANTIC story … anything Glee related belongs to Ryan Murphy & et al. and Fox … _

_Oh Dear … the characters have taken over the keyboard and this is starting to write itself … I think it may end up multi-chaptered … Oh what is a writer supposed to do … _

_This chapter does earn it's M rating … later on … _

Chapter 2 - As time goes on … Somewhere in Central Ohio, Time unknown

Whatever had occurred to both Kurt and Rachel caused so much confusion … then the darkness and pouring rain also didn't help. Periodic flashes of lightning startled Rachel and she started to whimper.

Kurt wrapped his arm around her shivering shoulders "Its alright Rach … I am right here with you. I know how you hate the lightning …

"What happened to the bike … what are we wearing … Where are we …" Rachel cried.

"I wish I could give you a good answer to those questions hon …" Kurt looked around at what was within his sight …

Standing over next to the tree instead of the motorcycle they had just been riding on … stood a large saddled horse with what appeared to be saddlebags and a bedroll. Beside the horse there was a covered wagon near by along with what appeared to be a lean-to built close to it. Taking Rachel's hand he led her over to the lean-to and helped her inside. He found a lantern that was sitting there and a pack of wooden matches.

Lighting the lantern made the area not seem as scary since it cut through the darkness.

"I'll be right back … I am going to go get that bedroll from the horse as well as the saddlebags … then I'll check out the wagon and see what I can find to help us tonight and then I'm going to see what I can do to get a fire lit as well … since obviously we are going to need to get warm." Kurt said then as he looked at Rachel he asked "Are you going to be alright?"

"Just do what you need to … I'm alright for now … just very scared and very confused …" Rachel said as she huddled in the corner of their shelter.

"I'll try to hurry …" He assured her …

After a short time Kurt had a fire built as best as he could along with unloading the contents of their saddlebags …

"Well I found a few things that might help us figure out where and when we are … obviously from the way we are dressed we aren't in the 21st century anymore … unless some how we have entered into some sort of Living History Pioneer event that I don't recall … Given the grove of trees still being the same as what we saw earlier I would venture to guess that we are still in Central Ohio … time frame … that's a good question … based on our attire … I am guessing mid to late 1880's … How we got here though is a really strange puzzle and when we wake in the morning we will try to figure it out …" He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips "I found a jug of water … I'm sorry but there isn't much in the way for vegans … I found some jerky obviously not for vegans … a some hard tack I think it is ok for vegans but I can't be sure … There may be more available like ligumes and such in the chuck box but that would have to wait until morning. I also found there's some journals and other papers in here …"

"If that's all we have then I will just have to make do with it … If I waited until we got home … I could end up starving to death … unless I can find some sort of roots or berries to eat." Rachel said as she took one of the biscuits and a the offered water. "All I know is what I am wearing is not really comfortable … and I am absolutely freezing cold …"

"Well we do need to get you out of those wet clothes … we can get you wrapped up in this blanket that I found in the wagon … We could also try and sleep in the wagon if you would rather …" Kurt asked.

"That would probably be for the best. Could you help me get in there? I have no idea what I am doing here." Rachel said as she stood up … she wore a dark grey woolen over coat that looked similar to what she had been originally wearing but was not the exact style but very similar.

Kurt could see that she was wearing a very Victorian Era clothing complete with a bustle and a very long skirt and high heeled boots … she was dressed as appeared in many of the older pictures Kurt had seen during some of his Fashion write ups for …

Taking her hand he helped her over to the wagon and with the step ladder that was hanging down the back she carefully made her way into the back of the wagon. "Kurt … hand me that lantern …" a few moments later she said "there's a mattress and blankets in here … and can I see a few trunks that look like they could have clothing in them … Why don't you bring those other things … I think we will be warmer in here … at least better protected from the weather …"

Slowly taking the layers of clothing off Rachel found herself down to a chemise and pantaloons with a corset that was corded in the back. She struggled to reach the ties in the back so she could loosen it and take it off. She sat down in a huff and let out a frustrated growl. "How the hell did they take these off!" Rachel groused.

"They usually had the assistance of handmaidens that would dress them and undress them" Kurt said as he climbed into the wagon. "Need some help?"

"That would be an understatement … you know how helpless I am with fashion … so please would you help me get this damn corset off …" Rachel said.

"I can help you … let me just get this stuff set aside …" Kurt said as he set the things he had brought back into the wagon … he then removed his over coat and moved towards Rachel. "It will only take a moment to get this unlaced …" He said quietly as his nimble fingers began to unlace the corset that was constricting Rachel's form.

The sound that escaped Rachel when the corset was finally free had an almost erotic tonation to it. "I'm almost afraid to ask what caused that type of reaction" Kurt said chuckling.

Breathing heavy and speaking in a panting type way "I have no idea exactly what happened … but that was really amazing … guess you could call it an out of bodice experience … if that is the sensation that happens every time these damn corsets were removed … no wonder the women of this time didn't lose these god forsaken garments so quickly …" Rachel said still reeling from the sensation of what happens when you loose a corset or tightly laced bodice after being squeezed into it all day.

"Well let's just get to bed and if we are still in this time line then … well then we can figure out the future later …" Kurt said as he began taking off his layers of clothing. He had gotten down to just the long johns he had underneath and looked at Rachel who was still wearing the chemise and pantaloons. "Sweetheart, I know we had talked earlier in the day about … other activities tonight … but do you mind if we hold off until we get a handle on where and what is going on?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Kurt … it just doesn't seem right at the moment … at least we can cuddle …" Rachel said making room next to her for Kurt to lay down. Covering up with the multiple layers of colorful quilts that had been available they pressed close to each other.

"I wish I knew what had happened … its like an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ or something. I guess you should be glad that they aren't still wearing hoops in this time period." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yes I am very glad of not having to wear hoops … I would love to know why I was dressed so formally though … I wonder if I can get away with not having to dress in so many layers … I know I have seen some of the old movies about this time in history and that just had them dressed in skirts and blouses … I would much rather wear that …" Rachel said then let out a big yawn.

Leaning over Kurt gave her a deep passionate kiss … and felt his body and his mind pull closer to her. He broke the kiss off knowing that neither one of them was ready to take their relationship to the next level but held her close. "We will talk in the morning … I'm not even sure what time it is …"

"Good night Kurt … and thanks … for everything" Rachel whispered softly as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep … with Kurt following shortly after.

The next morning there was no sound of any rain … and Kurt could hear the horse rustling near the wagon. He kicked himself for not unsaddling the horse before going to sleep the night before but this type of lifestyle was so different than what they were used to … it would take them some time to acclaimate …

He let Rachel sleep a bit longer as he went into the trunks that were there to see what he could find. There was one that had nothing but household items such as fine china and cast iron cookware. Another trunk held linens … loads of fine linens … while a third trunk was filled to the brim with different types of material … silk, satin, denim, cambray, calico, wool … different colors but all bolts and bolts of the finest assortment of fabric Kurt had seen in a long time at least since he had gone to the wholesale fabric warehouse in the garment district in the city …

"You up already Kurt?" He heard Rachel's soft voice sleepily ask.

"Yes, I figured I would see what was available to wear … not really looking forward to wearing those nice fancy dress clothes if we need to do any manual labor. Besides … you are going to need something a bit more comfortable and moveable to wear" Kurt said as he opened the next trunk "Ah and I think I found what we will need …" he pulled out a pair of denim trousers and a long sleeved shirt for himself and then a cotton blouse and skirt for Rachel.

"Here, try this on … the skirt is drawstring so you can adjust the size … the blouse will be a bit big but I think I might be able to to do some adjustments to make it more fitted on you later on … if need be." Kurt said as he handed the garments to Rachel.

"Did you see any shoes or anything for my feet?" She asked then frowned seeing Kurt's head shake no. "Oh well …" she started putting back on the boots from the night before "I think I can manage with these boots I had on last night … at least they're somewhat functional and aren't stilletos …"

"Mine are utilitarian themselves so I am not too concerned about them … I'll get dressed and see what I can find in the chuckbox for breakfast … then we can figure out what is out there … oh I also forgot to unsaddle the horse last night." Kurt said …

"Don't worry about him … I'll take care of the horse … you go figure out the rest of the stuff …" Rachel volunteered.

"You sure you can handle the weight of a saddle?" Kurt asked surprised how she had volunteered for such a hefty duty as caring for the horse.

"I'm stronger than you think … I am not that frail little girl anymore you used to know back in high school." Rachel replied putting the finishing touches on her clothing. After she put her boots back on she climbed out of the wagon and started walking over to the horse that was still standing by the tree. "Oh you poor boy … I am so sorry I forgot all about you …" She told him as she made work on the horses tack … releasing the saddle from its sinches and let it slide off the side and gently onto the ground.

She then unhooked the reins and slid the bit off the front of the horses face. She looked around wondering what she could use to brush the horse a bit … she walked over to the chuck box and found an apple so went back to the horse and gave him the apple to eat.

While the horse was eating the apple Rachel went around and hefted the saddle onto her shoulder and carried it over to where the wagon was and laid it over the side of the wagon wheel so that it was up off the ground and she then adjusted the straps and got them organized and tucked away.

"Wow you did that pretty well … I have some oatmeal ready for you if you are interested …" Kurt said amazed at how efficiently Rachel had handled the horse and the livery. "How did you know how to do all that?"

"I had heard about the treatment of some of the horse used for the horse drawn carriages in Central Park and the poor conditions they lived in … I wanted to know more so I did a bit of studying …" Rachel commented.

"Well I for one am very proud of you …" Kurt said proudly

"Really Kurt? That's the first time that someone has told me that they are proud of me for something other than my singing …" admitted Rachel.

Wrapping his arms around her he looked into her dark chocolate eyes "Honey, you are so much more than your entertainment abilities … how could I not always be proud and marvel at what a brilliant woman you have become." Rachel was so taken back by the compliment her best friend had said she started to tear up … "Now, now, now no more tears … we may be in this for the long haul …" he began to say as he walked Rachel over to where he had breakfast set up for them on a tarp. "If I'm reading these papers right this property belongs to us … or at least to me … my name is all over them."

She took some of the papers and began reading through them "Well I guess you are well off …" she chuckled "Oh hey look here I am mentioned … _Miss Rachel Berry performed beautifully in her last production of 'Shakespeare's The Tempest' as Miranda … According to sources she has moved to the midwest to be with her paramour of the last several years and star at the local opera house _… I guess you are my paramour …"

"I've been called worse" Kurt laughed "So what shall we do with this land eh?" he asked as he took another bite of his oatmeal "You know what … I'm wondering if this is the property that my dad grew up on … I bet it was … is …"

"Did you do any genealogy when you were younger Kurt?" Rachel asked as she finished her oatmeal and began eating some dried apricots in the bowl.

"Only that my family had always been in the Lima area and that I my middle name was originally Elijah after one of my ancestors … but I had changed it to Elisabeth after my mother … after she passed away." Kurt mentioned sadly. Rachel took hold of his hand and squeezed.

"I didn't know your middle name used to be Elijah … hell for that matter I didn't know it was Elisabeth either I always thought the E stood for Edward or Eeyore" he stared at her "What … I have always loved _Winnie the Pooh_" …" Rachel said defensively "You wouldn't think there was more for us to learn about each other after all these years … I guess there is …"

"I keep having this nagging feeling that my former ancestors are us …" Kurt said as he grabbed a bound journal and pencil. "If that's the case we may need to make things a bit long lasting … I'm sorry about New York sweetie …"

"Whether we are here 5 days or for the rest of our lives … the only thing that matters is that we are here together … besides who else would I have for all the grunt work" she teased playfully.

As they sat there and talked they began making plans to clear the property and build structures that would be substantial to last the tests of time. Kurt remembered the house that had been built on this property and drew out the plans for it …

Over the next few weeks they had truly learned how to create something out of nothing … after they had cleared the land with the tools that they found on the large covered wagon … they had chopped wood, stripped bark and created a paddock for the horse as well as the starting foundations of a new home. Many of the logs they hauled to the millers to have split into planks to help with building their home.

Kurt was very surprised that he remembered so many manly skills that his father had treid to teach him as he had set about doing the framing of the house. He was equally surprised when he found that Rachel had no problem with using a saw or pounding a nail with a hammer.

Rachel had begun a small garden so that she could also have her vegetables, however she did have to forsake many of her vegan tendancies as the availablilty of Tofu was not as plentiful in the 19th century midwest as it was in 21st century New York.

It had interested Kurt to find out as much about his ancestor as he could but then realized that his ancestor was him … especially when he found out that he found mention of a common law wife that he supposedly brought out from New York City … the clincher was when he read mention only once of 'Barbra' but no last name was ever given. From there on out she was refered to Barbara Hummel.

Rachel could see how this could impact their relationship … and actually agreed with it … "I just don't ever want to be called Barbie … it was bad enough when you called me 'Slutty Barbie' …"

"Honey … during the Brody time you sort of were Slutty Barbie … now you will just be my Pioneer Barbie … Oh and think of all the clothes I can teach you to make …" Kurt said and watched as Rachel fell to her side laughing hysterically.

"What is it with you and always wanting to do a make over on me …" Rachel finally gasped out.

Kurt shrugged … "What can I say make over's are like crack to me … and besides you are exceptionally hot …" he wagged his eyebrows at her with a learing grin.

She just rolled her eyes in response … she had remembered the first time he had given her a make over … in what he called the room that strawberry shortcake and holly hobby went to hook up … and she did admit she did look hot … in a very underage sort of way …

Kurt had continued to peruse the information of the area … he got truly excited when the biggest surprise had been the revelation of other Hummel's in the area … he had cousins he had no clue about so it was possible that they weren't their own grandparents or somesuch nonsense.

By the time Christmas came around and the snows began to fall … the house was completely built and they actually had a place to put all 'their' belongings that had been on the wagon … They had also put up a barn and had a place to put the stripped down wagon that they used for making runs to the city … At first they thought of going into Lima but then chose to go to Bath Township as that wasn't a trip either of them had ever done in the past other than driving through on their way to somewhere else.

They had decorated the house for their very first Christmas in the past … He also surprised Rachel when he had set up a menorrah and had an area that was specifically for her judaic heritage. She had given him a brand new work shirt that she had actually made by hand and wored very hard on … He on the other hand had given her ivory combs for her hair which she was so pleased with.

They had originally arrived in the past in the month of May … even though it was October when they left New York City … and had already been in the past for seven months by this time and neither of them had said another word about the planned activities they had originally embarked upon … partly due to the uncertainty of their own personal futures. It was not like they could run to the library and look up their past selves … No they had just not tried to think of their previous lives and tried to make the best of the situation they had found themselves …

They also had found themselves extremely busy with building their home from foundation to building a large fireplace that could double for cooking with the cast iron pots that hung from the chains they had secured inside the chimney.

Kurt had actually taught Rachel how to sew using the treadle sewing machine that they had found tucked into the wagon like the prized possession it was … and along with the dress forms between the two of them they began to design quite a few couture ensembles … along with useable items for themselves.

Many of these creations they had put together and took to town to sell for additional revenue. There had been quite a bit in the way of liquid funds available for them so they used that to invest in what they needed now.

One day several months after Christmas they had gone into Lima … Rachel had been over at the brand new opera house … Kurt had found his way into the general mercantile … as he was looking at the various items there he saw something that caught his eye. He stared at it for so long that when the shop keeper had come over he hadn't noticed.

"Excuse me Elijah … was there something you wanted to look at?" The shops owner Simon Sylvester had asked.

"Oh excuse me Simon … no … sorry … it's just this ring I am seeing here … I have only seen one that looked like that ever." Kurt said knowing that the only time he had seen that ring had been when he had been given it by his dad shortly after his mother had passed away.

"Well that is highly unlikely … that is a one a kind design … made by my grandfather … I could let you have it for $500.00" Simon bartered.

"After all the money you have made off of my … er Barbara's designs and you start with $500 dollars? Unbelievable …" Kurt kicked himself at almost giving away their family trade secret.

They bartered back and forth for several minutes when Kurt saw Rachel starting to head their way … he wanted to hurry so he gave a final offer "$100 dollars … that's the final offer … you got 5 seconds … 4 … 3 … 2 …"

"Sold … Damn Elijah you really know how to play the game …" Simon said.

"When you have lived in the big city you learn to play with the big dogs …" Kurt answered quickly tucking the ring box into his pocket for later. "Remember no telling Barbara about this purchase … understood … and I will give you and additional 10 percent off of our next set of designs."

Deals were made every day but to Kurt this one clinched his own personal future. He privately made additional arrangements for a Rabbi to come to Lima from Cleveland … he knew that he could not do a full ceremony for Rachel but he wanted something that was close to her judaic roots.

She had already given up so much for their life there … including her vegan ways. While she was not as carniverous as Kurt could be she did partake in simple stews and soups that did include meat that was only raised by them … when one of the animals on the property had died they would then … if it was safe to do so … slaughter the corpse for the meat … it was her only consession to meat. She did eat eggs … but very sparingly however she did learn how to bake beautifully … her breads and cakes were heaven. She still suffered the periodic nighmares from the time she had been egged by Jessie and Vocal Adrenaline … what seemed to her like a million years ago …

The day Kurt had been waiting for finally arrived. On the morning of their one year anniversary being in this strange time Kurt woke up earlier than normal and put on his finest suit … he then prepared a breakfast feast that even included coffee and herbal tea … when Rachel woke up she noticed that Kurt was already up. She dressed and came downstairs suddenly surprised at the sight in front of her.

"Good morning love …" Kurt said coming over and giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Breakfast is ready when you are …"

"Good morning … it's not my birthday … so what is with the fuss today?" Rachel quizzed.

Kurt smiled and then dropped to one knee and held out the opened ring box. "One year ago today, we sat in a diner having breakfast with my father … he told us then that legally you were my common law wife … well not in Ohio or New York of course … but in some states … He said it then that we should make it legal … I love you Rachel Barbra Berry … and so I am now asking you … on bended knee even … to do me the great honor and make it legal and become my wife …"

Rachel's face of astonishment and joy were shared as she squeeled with delight and kissed Kurt soundly and said yes. She nearly began tearing his clothes off when he stopped her.

"If we are going to do this right … we might sleep together … but we have never had sex … I want us to wait until we are legally married before we make love for the first time. I promise you won't have to wait too long …" He said kissing her passionately again.

Cuddled in his embrace she whispered "How long is too long …" she said with a sigh.

"Rabbi Rubinowitz is coming over from Cleveland for supper tonight … while it won't be a full ceremony … he will make it legal … I also invited a few people over for dinner."

"You planned this all out? What if I had said no?" Rachel asked.

"Well besides the fact that I have known you for two thirds of our lives … I figured if you said no … while it would crush me I would learn to live with it and we would just have a very nice dinner with some friends." Kurt said quietly.

Kurt had provided Rachel with a beautiful wedding gown that he had designed and made by hand … it was the height of fashion … well for at least this time. As he watched her walk to the gazebo that he had built several months prior he smiled. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. They quietly exchanged their vows and pronounced husband and wife by the Rabbi …

When they sealed their marriage with that first kiss it triggered an emotion that neither of them had ever imagined they would feel … that this was what was supposed to be. Even their guests had noticed the change that came over the pair as they all sat down to dinner.

That evening after everyone had left … they had taken the time to clean up from their impromptu reception and then adjurned to their bedroom. Kurt knew that tonight he was ready to take the next step in their relationship … Rachel also knowing what was coming was more nervous than she had ever been before in her life.

"Some would think you like undressing me Mr. Hummel …" Rachel said seductively.

"Well some would be right Mrs. Hummel … especially now that you aren't dressing like a demented toddler or sluttie barbie …" He grinned "You are beautiful Rachel … I have always said that."

"I know I am not your ideal mate …" Rachel began.

"You _are_ my ideal mate … I never would have married any other woman other than you … much to Mercedes dismay" Kurt said honestly.

"We don't talk about … _them_ very often … why?" Rachel asked.

"They don't exsist in this time line … Oh … I know that we have met some of their ancestors … Like Simon being Coach Sue's double great grandfather or something like that … or the fact that the opera house has a performer there by the last name of Schuester … but here and now all that matters is you and I … and I will always love you … no matter where or when we are …" Kurt said as he released the last button that held Rachel's dress against her skin and watched as the satin slid to the floor.

He looked at her body exposed to air in front of him for the very first time. Granted he had seen her in various states of undress but this was the first time she had ever been completely naked before him … She had worn nothing but her wedding dress … and that thrilled him to no end.

She reached up and began releasing his tie as well as the buttons on his shirt removing layer by layer of clothing until her stood in front of her just as he had come into this world … and she was pleasantly surprised that he was erect … just for her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply not breaking the kiss he lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to their double sized bed.

How long had it been since either of them had had sex with anyone else … they both couldn't say … for Rachel it had been since before Finn had died and that had been nearly a decade … For Kurt it had been since Blaine and that was almost as long …

The act of making love was a prolonged affair for the pair from the future … each had lovingly caressed and teased each other until the time the consummation occurred. The first moment that Kurt had entered Rachel … she had gasped at the feel of what felt identical to when her hymen was broken the first time … with Finn.

"Honey are you alright?" Kurt asked …

Tears in Rachel's eyes startled him "I'm fine … um … you just broke my hymen … I don't know how … but you took my virginity Kurt … and you know what … I would have it no other way … I love you …" taking a deep breath she told him that he could move and after finding out about this last obsticle he continued to move and make sure that she was well take care of …

Normally virgin's don't have orgasms the first time they are penetrated without other stimulation … that only happens in fairy tales and poorly written romantic novels. So Kurt did his best to make sure that Rachel had the best experience of her life … as well as trying to hold his pleasure out for as long as he could … Making love as if it was for the last time for either of them … while enjoying their first times together.

Right before Kurt began to climax he felt a pressure from Rachel as the walls surround him began to tighten up and she climaxed hard sending him over the edge. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they experienced their love togther.

Kurt stared at the beauty that was curled up next to him wondering not for the first time how they had come so far in the time they had …

_**Please press that little button down there and tell me what you think … and remember … I am an addict when it comes to reviews … I beg of you … FEED MY ADDICTION … its better for the body then some of the vices out there … **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 03 - Merry Christmas Darling

_§____**It Started with an Argument**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." _

_Author's Note: Just wanted to wish one and all a very Merry Christmas … just wanted to give you a little something to celebrate the holiday season …_

_The characters are still holding this story hostage and have been writing themselves … don't know why … but for what ever reason they are having fun with it … All I know is that this story doesn't resemble the normal Glee universe since it is so VERY AU at this point … but This is a very Hummelberry ROMANTIC story … anything Glee related belongs to Ryan Murphy & et al. and oh Fox …_

Chapter 3 – Merry Christmas Darling Hummel Homestead, outside Lima, Ohio - Christmas Eve, 1885

Since their wedding nearly a year and a half before in May 1884 they had appeared as the perfect couple … their design business had even gotten customers from as far away as New York and San Francisco. Rachel had actually done some performing in the community singing songs that were popular during this time period and she really had to restrain herself from singing some of her favorites that had not bene written yet.

They had thought about traveling to some of the places that they loved in what they now called the before time but decided to stick to their home state.

Although they had decorated for Hanukkah … Rachel had suddenly decided to decorate while Kurt was away for business as a celebration … for the Christmas season. She had him in mind while she was decorating … a smile lightening up her face as she put a specific garland around the tree.

It was already dark when Kurt arrived home and he was pleasantly surprised at the transformation of the homestead … the candles normally adorning the individual branches with rather than the long tapers that he could remember from the different pictures and paintings depicting this period of time he could see Rachel had taken individual glass apothocary jars with which she had placed smaller tea light candles into and strung around the tree …

"Nice touch for safety sweetheart." Kurt said as he came over and gave her a hug but paused when he saw the the special garland … a string that held pink and blue baby booties "Rachel? Really?"

Her face broke into a bigger smile than he though she had ever made possible as she nodded "Merry Christmas Darling …" she then started to sing a song that would not be written for many decades until it was recorded in 1970 by The Carpenters

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I'm Christmas-ing with you

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

I wish I were with you

(Merry, merry, merry Christmas

Merry Christmas - darling)

"I know we aren't apart at Christmas … but we are a part from our families who are back home in the 21st Century … I couldn't think of a better way to tell you Merry Christmas … I found out yesterday …" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. The last time she had actually sang this particular song was when she and Finn were broken up … but now it had even more meaning for her especially when it had grown so dark and she was afraid that Kurt wouldn't make it home for Christmas Eve.

Kurt pulled her close to him and kissed her with so much passion … no matter his previous sexual preference the knowledge that they were going to be parents thrilled him beyond belief.

"I wonder if my dad was as happy with my mom when they found out about me as I am with you …" Kurt said as he picked the small brunette up and swung her around then stopped and set her gently down "Oops sorry … are you alright? Is the baby alright? Do I need to get you anything?"

Rachel laughed "Yes Kurt we are both fine … I'm pregnant … not an invalid!"

"But what about morning sickness … I didn't make you wo …"

Laying a hand gently on his mouth to stop him talking "We are fine, honestly I've had no morning sickness as yet and I feel wonderful. I just wanted to say that I love you very much and Merry Christmas Darling."

"You don't know how much I love hearing you say you love me … I think back to all of our Christmas's together then and now … and I do believe you have topped them all … I love you so much" Kurt said tenderly as he spotted the mistletoe and dragged her underneith it to indulge in another new holiday tradition for them slowly lowering them to the floor at the base of the beautiful Christmas tree.

A while later they lay in their post coital bliss staring at the candle light as it flickered off the glass of the jars and sighed. Sure they had somehow found themselves in the past but they were building their own future … together.

_Please press that little button down there and tell me what you think … and remember … I am an addict when it comes to reviews … I beg of you … FEED MY ADDICTION … its better for the body then some of the vices out there … _

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
